


How Lucifer Defied God And Saved Some Puppies

by PlatonicRabbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x15, Before Lucifer's Fall, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Good Omens References, Hellhounds, Lucifer saves some puppies, Pre-Canon, References to Paradise Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: Ramsay didn't mean to eat Adam. She was just doing as she was made to do. And Raphael put the stupid mud monkey back together anyway, right? Lucifer has some trouble seeing how the hellhounds' punishment fits the crime, and decides to act on it.





	

As we all know, there was a particular order to creation. Posies, koalas, hellhounds, and then everything else. 

The Hellhounds, of course, were guards, the original keepers of the gates of Eden. And while none of them ever gave away a flaming sword because they felt sorry for the recipient (hellhounds, being, of course, incapable of empathy) they did something even worse, something leading to a decree from the creator that they should be exterminated. 

It was a bright, sunny morning in Eden. Of course, all the mornings up until that point had been bright and sunny, and it would be several more until that changed. 

On this morning, the newly-wed humans decided to venture to the gate and have a glimpse of their horizons. It was perfectly innocent, of course, the forbidden fruit being, at this point, still securely attached to the branch it was growing on. Humans weren't even really on Lucifer's radar just yet.  
Life was good in Eden.

Unfortunately, as the happy couple gazed upon the outside of their domain, an over-eager guard hound mistook them for the proverbial intruders it had been created to ward off, and attacked. It had torn through Adam, ripping holes in his abdomen and tearing a leg clean off, before the humans’ screams drew attention from Raphael, who had come for an early morning visit despite being incapable of eating Eve's delicious breakfast. 

Raphael saved the humans, changing their memories of the morning so they wouldn't recall the encounter and smote the hound that had attacked them on the spot. 

However, God, when told of the incident, was not  
content with the individual hound's demise. The rest of the creatures were immediately removed from their duties and heavy iron gates installed around Eden, with angels guarding them, to prevent whatever it was the hounds had formerly been there to prevent. 

The angel of the East Gate noticed, on his first day, a few wispy clouds forming, far in the distance. 

But the matter remained of what to do with the hounds, now that they no longer had a function. God was all for destroying them all, but one of his angels saw differently. 

‘They were just following their nature, Father,’ Samael, who was to be later known as Lucifer, said. 

‘They were doing as you made them to do, and surely they don't deserve punishment for that. After all, the humans are fine, the gardens are still protected, and the hounds did no wrong, not really. Why have them destroyed? It would be unjust. It would be cruel.’

Michael told his brother to shut up and stop questioning, but the future devil wouldn't. He could see an injustice, and though it wasn't the one that would eventually lead to his expulsion from heaven, Lucifer fought it anyway. 

‘Why create the hounds to be such fierce fighters, to be capable of such violence in the defense of Eden, and then punish them for using it? It seems cruel. Why punish the creation for something done by its creator, father? The humans were the ones who strayed outside their bounds.’ Lucifer was relentless, following his Father around heaven and championing the doomed beasts’ cause. 

However, no matter how valiantly Lucifer argued in favour of sparing the hellhounds, God would not listen to reason, would not concede that having them destroyed was not a fit punishment. He ordered Michael to begin the extermination, and the eldest angel took to the grim task with a disturbing degree of enthusiasm. 

So Lucifer got crafty. 

All it took was a few illusions, the pregnant hound known as Ramsay disguised as a Pomeranian and hidden in Lucifer's wings. Or toga. The lore isn't really clear on that point but let's hope Lucifer didn't shove a large, angry hellhound into his toga. 

Hell was almost empty at that point, void of the denizens which hadn't yet been created, the prisoners who hadn't yet been convicted, but it was safe and away from Heaven's gaze when Lucifer hid Ramsay there and helped her to give birth, delivering each of the seven pups himself. 

The hellhound matriarch made do with what food she could find and what little scraps Lucifer could sneak down to her for the next few years, until Lucifer himself was cast out of heaven and landed in the dark, bleak Underworld, and the loyal hound, in turn, nursed her saviour back to health.

And so it came to be that Hellhounds found a new role in the universe as Lucifer's most faithful companions, and Ramsay's litter flourished, dragging souls down to hell to build the formations of Lucifer's army, terrifying mortals and lesser order angels alike. 

When the final battle came and Lucifer stood on the field across from his brothers, Ramsay was at his side, as ever. And when he was cast into the cage, she howled, and slunk down into the depths of Hell to guard the door, and wait for her Master's return.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm so subtle I cannot believe 
> 
> There is potential to turn this into a series, but I dint have actual plans to at the moment


End file.
